1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swimming pools and more particularly to apparatus for storing a pool cover when it is removed from an above-ground swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects
Swimming pools, when not in use, are typically covered by a removable cover for precluding dirt, leaves, etc., from entering the pool water. Such covers sometimes include solar devices for converting light energy to heat energy to heat the pool water.
Under-ground pools typically have a side wall which is under-ground and joined at the top outer edge thereof by a concrete apron, perimetrically extending about the pool, on which a pool cover is stored when not used to cover the pool. Under-ground pools frequently include a window shade roller type structure, which lies up the pool cover along the side of the pool, for rolling the cover.
Above-ground pools have a side wall which is substantially, if not totally, above ground. Above-ground pools frequently do not have the luxury of an apron and are frequently placed in a setting which includes lawn and grass immediately adjacent the exterior wall of the pool. If the removed pool cover is merely set on the grass, leaves, grass clippings, and other foreign matter will tend to cling to the cover. When the cover is returned to a position covering the pool, the foreign matter will enter the pool water.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel apparatus for storing a pool cover which is removed from a pool covering position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel apparatus for storing a swimming pool cover which is removed from an above-ground pool.
Above-ground pools typically include a circular side wall, and thus the cover also normally has a circular or oval shape. When a round or oval pool cover is removed and rolled into a roll, the mid-portion of the roll will have a substantially greater diameter than will the end-portions of the roll. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and novel apparatus for storing a circular pool cover.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus for storing a pool cover which includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart cover supporting members which are mounted on the exterior wall of an above-ground circular pool.
A further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for storing a pool cover including a plurality of perimetrically spaced apart pool cover storage hooks including mechanism for cantileverly supporting the hooks on the wall of the pool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for storing a pool cover of the type described which includes a plurality of hooks each including a generally u-shaped cover receiving portion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for storing a pool cover of the type described wherein the u-shaped cover receiving portion includes inner and outer legs which are relatively moveable toward and away from each other for receiving and storing the rolled pool cover.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide pool cover storage apparatus of the type described including a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart hooks which are self-supporting on the side wall of the pool and can be easily removed from the side wall.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.